


An Unexpected Relationship

by Torchwood505



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, mentions of other torchwood characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwood505/pseuds/Torchwood505
Summary: Owen Harper goes out for drinks and he bumps into workmates Gwen and Tosh. With Gwen and Tosh is Gwen's police friend Andy Davidson.  They go out for drinks together but Owen was a bit sceptical about Andy coming with them until Owen realised that he fell for the other man in the group.
Relationships: Andy Davidson/Owen Harper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	An Unexpected Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic. I'm not the best writer and I'm not the best with words but I try my best. Pls give me feedback in the comments. I've read many fanfics about Owen and Andy. Torchwood is my favourite show and I've been trying to write fanfic for ages but I've never had the confidence to write or post any. Also this is a Torchwood AU where Miracle day doesn't happen and Owen, Tosh and Ianto don't die. Thanks, Torchwood505.

Doctor Owen Harper looked down at his drink and sighed. He was at a bar because he was trying to get his mind off work but he was bored. He was on his second beer and he had only been there for 15 minutes. He grabbed his coat and headed for the door. As he was exiting through the door, his friends from work were walking in. Gwen Cooper and Toshiko Sato stopped Owen and asked him to come have drinks with them. Owen saw someone behind the girls and he realised it was Andy Davidson, Gwen's old friend from when she was in the police force. "Sure," said Owen "But does he have to come?" he was talking about the shy police man in the back. Gwen nodded and Owen groaned "fine!".

The 4 were now on their 2nd round of drinks and Owen had barely said a word to Andy all evening. All they had really spoken about was that they live 6 streets away from one another "Soooo" Andy said "Torchwood" "Don't ask because I'm not going to tell you" Snapped Owen "Oh" Andy sighs "Okay" the policeman looked sad now and rubbed the back of his neck "Sorry for trying to ask"  
"It's okay Andy" The doctor said sweetly while putting his hand on Andy's arm. Owen was thinking about how he was eager to kiss Andy. Andy then looked at Owen awkwardly and Owen realised he still had his hand on Andy's arm so he took his hand away "sorry" Owen said "It's okay" said Andy "For a moment there I thought you were going to kiss me or something"  
Owen chuckled nervously "No. I wouldn't do that to one of Gwen's good friends." Owen stood up "Just going to go outside and get some air for a minute"  
"Okay" Andy smiled  
"Owen!" Tosh said as he was about to go outside  
He walked over to her "What?"  
She whispered to him "There's a blowfish that's not high but is a criminal on this street right now. Get it or knock it out while you're out there"  
He nodded and whispered back "Yeah. Sure."

He leaves the pub and stands outside waiting for the alien. Owen looked around and was shivering because it was really cold because it was nearing to the last month of Autumn. He was about to go back inside but the blowfish ran into him. The man was knocked to the floor and was trying to push the blowfish off him but something pulled the alien off Owen. The doctor looked up and saw Andy holding the blowfish. Owen stood up "Thanks" he was still trying to catch his breath and he looked at his hands, they were bleeding.  
Andy looked at Owen's hands while still holding the blowfish "Ouch." Andy said after seeing the blood "You cut your hand a little"  
"I think I could already see that" Snarked Owen. The man looked up from his hands and saw how close Andy was standing to him. Owen stepped back a bit in case it was awkward for the policeman but Andy was looking at Owen's lips because he knew he wanted to kiss Owen. Andy looked Owen up and down pretending he was looking for other injuries but he was really just looking at Owen's fine body.

5 minutes past before Gwen and Tosh came out to help. Both the men forgot about the alien even though Andy was still holding it. "I haven't got my equipment to but this thing to sleep" Tosh exclaimed "I better call Jack or Ianto to ask them to come get it" she sighed  
"You're better off calling Jack." Owen said after fully catching his breath "Ianto is always 'too busy' to answer calls"  
"I'll call Jack" Gwen said. She walked away from everyone else to make the phone call  
"What even is this thing?!" Andy said while looking at the alien  
"You wouldn't want to know" Owen said

Gwen returned to the group and a couple of minutes later a black SUV pulled up with Jack, the teams boss with an American accent and a flirty smile, inside. Jack jumped out of the car and injected something into the alien which put it to sleep. The heroic boss then chucked the blowfish in the boot of the car, got back into the car and drove away. 

"We better go" Gwen said "It's getting late and Rhys is probably waiting for me"  
"I'll get a taxi back with you" Tosh said while smiling "to make sure you get home safe"  
Gwen nodded "Sounds like a good idea. Boys would you like to come too?"  
"No thanks" Andy said "Owen lives 10 miles away from you Gwen and I only live round the corner from him so I'll make sure he gets home safe" Andy looked at Owen "As long as that is okay with you"  
"Yeah it's fine" Owen smiled because it meant him and Andy would be alone in a taxi together .  
"Okay cool" Andy said happily  
Both groups of two called for their taxi's and they went their separate ways.

Owen and Andy's taxi pulled up outside Owen's block of flats. Owen lived on the 8th floor and Andy only found that talking to Owen at the pub. "I'm taking you up to your floor to make sure you get up there safe and there's no arguing about it" Andy said roughly  
"Okay. That's fine by me and I shall not argue about it" Owen laughed a bit as he was a bit drunk but he still knew that this might be his only chance to get Andy alone with him.  
Both the men got out of the taxi and it drove away.

Once they got inside Owen's flat, Owen ran to his bathroom and grabbed a spray perfume bottle from the cupboard then he came back.  
"I'm going to go if you don't need anything else" explained the police man, He turned around and started to walk away.  
"Wait!" The other man said loud enough for Andy to hear him. "I just wanted to ask about earlier. I know that you were looking me up and down because you liked me"  
"Oh." Andy was surprised "You did?"  
"Yeah." Owen looked at Andy "And um...I like you too Andy but...I'm too scared to admit that I like both guys and girls because a guy kissed me but i pulled away so I never really kissed a bloke properly before."  
"Yeah" Andy was acting a bit awkward "I've never kissed a guy but how about we both figure out if we do like guys?"  
"Yeah. Sure, Why not. Lets do it" Owen was about to spray himself with the stuff in the bottle but Andy stopped him  
"Gwen saw you take that from work earlier and she told me what it does so lets do this without the spray. Okay?" said Andy  
"Okay. Yeah" Owen put the bottle down and looked at Andy "I don't really know how to do this"  
"Just shut up and kiss me you daft sod" Andy grabbed Owen's shirt and pulled him in then they kissed.

2 minutes later Owen pulled back and was panting a bit "let me just...close the door" He walked to the front door and shut it then returned to Andy. The men decided to kiss again and before you know it, their clothes were on the floor in a pile by the washing machine and Andy was pinned against Owen's bedroom wall with Owen's body pushing against his and their lips were colliding.


End file.
